Not So Bad After All
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: A train disruption leads to a meeting of two digidestined and a discussion on light and darkness occurs. One-Shot! Please R&R!


**I seriously have no idea how this came about, but I guess it's due to the fact that I've been reading a lot of fics on light and darkness lately. Anyway, enjoy! Also, this is purely friendship. If you ship Koichi/Kari, you can think of it as romance.**

**Couple: Koichi/Kari friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

Kari groaned as she glanced at her watch. There had been a train delay and she was late for school. She was sure that her other schoolmates were affected by it as well, so the school won't punish them for being late. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"It's not good to sigh." spoke a kind voice.

Kari turned to the owner of the voice. It was a teenage boy who looked to be 17 years of age, just like her brother. He had midnight blue hair and wore the Shinjuku High School uniform. Kari wondered why a Shinjuku high student would be in Odiaba.

"I'm Koichi Kimura, what's your name?" asked the boy?

Kari stayed quiet for a while. She didn't want to trust a stranger so easily. But she felt that she could trust him.

"I'm Kari Kamiya. Not being nosy, but what is a Shinjuku High student doing in Odiaba?" replied Kari.

Koichi chuckled. "Our school's having a special field trip and camp; I'm supposed to meet my friends in Shibuya to do a project. My class has an overnight camp here for a week. So, that's why I'm here."

Kari nodded. "Are you ok, you seem tired?"

Koichi nodded. "I'm fine; I'm just not a morning person. I prefer night time."

"Well, it's the opposite for me. I prefer day time. Why do you like the night more?" said Kari.

"Well, the night gives me a calming feeling. The darkness in the night, let's me notice the beauty of the small and usually unnoticeable things during day time." explained Koichi.

This made Kari think. She always hated darkness; she always believed that light would always win. But what Koichi said made sense too.

She bit her lip before asking her next question. "If you had to choose between Light and Darkness which would you choose?"

"I would choose Darkness." replied Koichi.

"But why?" asked Kari?

"Because, Darkness helps me mask my flaws, it's like a blanket that protects me from my enemies. And inside that blanket are my weaknesses that no one will be able to see. While light, reveals all my weaknesses and flaws. It's either you put up a facade or risk getting your real self discovered. For me, enemies hiding in light are much dangerous as compared to enemies in darkness." said Koichi.

This is the first time Kari had met someone who preferred darkness over light. But what Koichi said was true. Several of the classmates were night people; they shared similar sentiments as Koichi.

"What about darkness being evil?" asked Kari?

Koichi quieted. He wondered why someone would be asking this question. Unless, they were just like him. Koichi smiled.

"Well, darkness isn't evil. Darkness attracts evil, but darkness itself is neither good nor evil. Just like light. Neither light nor darkness are good and evil, they neutral. This is because they were created to co-exist. Most people are afraid because they don't realise that darkness is actually protecting them. Acting as some sort of a shield against the evil from the outside world." Said Koichi.

"I guess it's true that light and darkness are meant to co-exist, but I don't really agree that darkness attracts evil." said Kari.

"Think of light and darkness as day and night. The bright scorching sun and warm wind, do they feel calm or threatening. The calm moonlight and cool wind, do they calm you down or do they make you feel insecure? It feels different to every individual. Because we all have different views on light and darkness." said Koichi.

Kari stayed quiet. She had never thought about darkness in this perspective. Perhaps Koichi was right; she should give darkness a try. By thinking of it as night. Her thoughts were interrupted by an announcement.

"Train services will resume in a few minutes. We apologise for the inconvenience." came the announcement over the intercom.

Koichi smiled. "I suppose I should get going."

"Me too." said Kari.

"If you like, we can continue our discussion via email." said Koichi, and he handed her his email.

Kari did the same. "That would be good. I like to hear more about your views on light and darkness."

Koichi smiled and the two parted ways.

"Well I guess, I'll be receiving an email from you soon." he joked.

Kari smiled. "Yeah, thank you for talking with me."

The two parted ways walking in the opposite direction. Koichi got on the train on the left platform while Kari boarded the train on the right platform. Koichi smiled as his train left. He was sure that Kari was a Digidestined. Only a Digidestined would have the knowledge to ask that question, for someone her age. He smiled as he remembered his own adventures in the Digital World. He still kept his D-Tector and their group gained 4 new members. The four recarnated warriors. His friends would be happy to hear about their juniors.

* * *

**How was it? Please review and no flames please.**


End file.
